Conventionally, ultrasonic probes having an array of piezoelectric transducers arranged in an array are known examples of probes that emit ultrasonic waves (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In such ultrasonic probes, the array of piezoelectric transducers are arranged at a predetermined pitch in the array direction.